Dagon
The Dagon (ダゴン Dagon) is an incredibly smart and powerful Gourmet World Fish Beast. The strongest one of them is considered one of the Eight Kings and the ruler of Area 8, and is known as Fish King Leviathan. They get weaker when they dry out, so they are at their strongest when in water or the rain, which is why Area 8, the Rain Continent, is where they can demonstrate the greatest strength outside of water. Anatomy Behavior When young, Dagons will typically travel Gourmet World, moving through the various Areas. A major reason for this is because full grown Dagons will show cannibalistic tendencies, eating younger and weaker ones. This is especially true for the Fish King, who will even feast upon grown Dagons that it happens upon. In these Areas other than what they call home, they will typically spend most of their time in the water, as most other places aren't moist or humid enough to keep them at full strength out of the water. The majority of this time is spent in Area 6, which has the most delicious sea food. Ofttimes they will fight other young species that belong to the Eight Kings, as they are rivals and almost drawn to fight each other. These confrontations are usually great battles that result in Emperor Rings, causing lesser beasts to run in fear, not wanting to get involved in such conflicts. Those that survive to adulthood will return to Area 8. Because the Fish King will prey upon adult Dagons, there aren't very many full grown ones. However, Leviathan isn't an overly active hunter, and mostly doesn't bother with it unless it gets really hungry. The natural enemy of Dagons are the Hadadu Ba'lu. There seems to be a long standing rivalry between these two species, where they will enter death brawls with each other whenever their paths cross. Many Dagons lose their lives going up against these crustaceans, but not many will dare to challenge the Fish King. Those that do will generally get made into fish food before long, though there is currently one Hadadu Ba'lu that is strong enough to give proper fight. These two individuals of their species have been battling for millennia without any one being able to kill the other. Powers & Abilities Hygroscopy Dagon's are capable of absorbing and adsorbing water from the surrounding environment. They will typically use this when they are out of water and it isn't raining on them or the rain is too light. This enables them to both breath outside of water without lungs, as well as keeps their skin moist, so they don't dry out. However, when they use it for breathing purposes, they are barely using any of their power with it. When they fight seriously, they will use this ability to its fullest, by drawing all water in a large radius to itself. This can even dry out living organisms, mummifying whatever is in the range of the attack instantly. For lesser foes that might challenge them though, they will typically attack by firing large water bullets moving at mach speeds. For the ruler of Area 8, one of these attacks will most often be more than enough for any challenger that they meet. Awareness One of the abilities that truly make the Eight Kings fearsome is their awareness. Wild animals are known for being able to sense natural disasters coming before there are any signs. Dagon's take this sense further than any ordinary animal could hope to achieve, with the strongest of them being capable of sensing slight shifts throughout the entire planet. Should a particularly powerful individual be born, the Fish King will take note of it. Physical Prowess History A long time ago, when the Nitro were using the Four Beast to capture humans and enslave them in Gourmet World, some of the captured humans managed to escape. They went in different directions, with some of them seeking refuge in Area 8 under the protection of Dagon, one of the Eight Kings. These refugees eventually formed a city that is now known as Bewitching Food World. Behind The Scenes * It's appearance is of the Sea King from Onepunch-Man. * It's name comes from the East Semetic Mesopotamian god of fish, Dagon. Category:SuBash Category:Under Construction Category:Eight Kings (Damon) Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Fish Beast Category:Capture Lvl 6000+